


Преломление (Brechung)

by SchoenerunddickerKerl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, No Beach Divorce, What-If
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoenerunddickerKerl/pseuds/SchoenerunddickerKerl
Summary: «Время существует не в категориях правильного или неправильного, Эрик. Оно не любит. Оно не сопереживает. Оно просто есть, и это мы, кто придает времени смысл, кто заставляет его меняться».Дестини дает Эрику шанс изменить будущее.______Переведено для команды Cherik+Fassavoy 2018 на ЗФБ.





	Преломление (Brechung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brechung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300639) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



— Он очень изящен, — сообщает она.

Это и правда странно. Он не высок, не особенно строен, и годы, проведенные в академических кругах и университетских пабах, должны были превратить его в самодовольного толстяка. Однако Чарльз двигается так, будто был рожден скоростью и ветром. Он бежит, и его ступни едва касаются травы. Даже когда Рейвен прыгает ему на спину — подобно удару волны о волнорез — Чарльз не теряет равновесия. Она удивленно вскрикивает, чуть не рухнув на землю, и старается не споткнуться о ноги Шона, в то время как Чарльз бежит дальше. Его смех вьется в воздухе, настойчиво шепчет Эрику в ухо, страстно, как забытый любовник: _Посмотри на меня, не отводи взгляд_.

Если бы Эрик мог. Чарльз Ксавье выглядит так, словно летит.

— Понятия не имею, — говорит Эрик несколько мгновений спустя, однако пауза достаточно красноречива. Проклятая ошибка новичка. Ему следовало скрыть ее с помощью силы — нагреть ожерелье вокруг шеи гостьи, прижечь кожу, — но он терпит. Не знает, почему, просто уверен — запугивать бесполезно.

Она отказывается от чая, зато милостиво соглашается на чашечку горячей воды, мед и лимон. Прикрыв глаза, она вдыхает пар, и чашка в ее тонких пальцах напоминает запутавшегося в паутине жука. 

— Не стоит бояться будущего, — бормочет она, делая глоток. — Или меня. Оставь свои тревоги на завтра.

Эрик касается чугунной ограды. Она теплеет в ладонях, ожидая, что ее превратят во что-то другое — оружие или щит.

— Поэтому ты здесь? Завтра?

— А что ты сделал бы на моем месте?

— Если бы я мог делать то же, что и ты? — спрашивает он, и она чуть наклоняет голову — царственный жест, уместный рядом с ее высоким воротником и длинной юбкой, прической, которую Эрик не видел в журналах мод, но замечал на старых картинах. — Если бы я мог видеть будущее, я вообще не думал бы о завтрашнем дне.

Она усмехается.

— «Видеть будущее». Время не так уж легко прочесть, как кажется. Если бы ты мог делать то же, что и я, ты оказался бы в мире, полном зеркал, где жизнь — это потрескавшееся отражение, и каждое само по себе — целая вселенная. Нет никакого постоянного будущего. 

Женщина, представившаяся у входной двери как Ирен Адлер, открывает слепые глаза и смотрит прямо на Эрика. Она не видит, как он сжимает ограду, но видит каждую грань его жизни — во всех измерениях, в любое время. Тысячи Эриков Леншерров. Он сам — лишь часть неизвестного целого.

 _Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь_ , — хочет сказать он. — _Ты думаешь, что знаешь, но это не так. Не знаешь меня, не знаешь Чарльза, не знаешь, что будет завтра._

Эрик хочет грубо схватить ее, заставив содрогнуться, и вытолкнуть за дверь — подальше от этого места, ставшего ему домом. Подальше от того единственного человека, кто может поверить ее словам.

Она просто смотрит. Смотрит и все _знает._

Где-то есть Эрик, который не смог выбраться из плена подводной лодки и отдал свой последний вздох морю, и Эрик, который не вздрагивает, когда пальцы задевают кожу на виске. Эрик, сидящий по правую сторону от тирана, окутанного огнем и чужой силой, и Эрик, поддавшийся непреодолимому соблазну ответить на поцелуй алых губ. Солнце тогда светило ярко, и спутниковая тарелка послушно повернулась по велению его рук.

Где-то есть Эрик, который сдвинул монету.

Он не знает, кто из них достойнее, кто лучше, и от этих мыслей ком подступает к горлу.

— Зачем ты здесь? — в ужасе спрашивает Эрик. — Неужели завтра случится нечто необратимое, раз ты преодолела весь этот путь, чтобы со мной поговорить?

Ирен поднимается со стула и встает рядом, легко находя руками перила, кивает в сторону Чарльза. 

— Я повидала немало событий: войны, новые законы, смену культур, музыки и моды — и я все еще вижу их в каждом из времен. Всего лишь одна точка, преломленная в спектре, дает миллионы возможностей, — Ирен улыбается. — Я стара.

— Насколько?

— Слишком, — сухо отвечает она. — Старше, чем ты и твоя месть, чем Себастьян Шоу, чем те ужасы, которые он успел причинить миру.

Эрик не допытывается. Он не уверен, что хочет знать точное число. 

— Ты предвидела лагеря. Нацистов. Ты знала, что произойдет.

— Да.

Разум Эрика немедленно вспоминает — отца, мать, родню и бесчисленное множество тел в братских могилах, лежащих поверх друг друга, как камни, — и прежняя ярость магмой закипает внутри.

_Alles ist gut._

Он с поразительной легкостью выбрасывает вперед руку и подчиняет ожерелье Ирен своей воле. Алюминий откликается на зов, скручивается и впивается в ее шею. Эрик чувствует через него, как сжимается, почти переламываясь, трахея. Ирен падает на колени. 

— Ты знала и ничего не сделала! — он кричит, спрашивая себя, сколько огней вспыхнуло в призме последних материнских слов. — Миллионы, миллионы погибли, а ты ничего не сделала!

Ее глаза широко распахнуты, в них — все и ничего, и она даже не пытается защититься. Даже не трогает предательскую цепочку на шее.

Эрик удерживает Ирен еще мгновение и отпускает, не обращает внимания на ее полузадушенный кашель. Отдышавшись, она поднимается с колен.

— А что я могла сделать? Кто поверил бы слепой женщине, уверяющей, что немецкая партия совершает немыслимое во имя нового мирового порядка?

Суть в том, что она права. Ничего нельзя было сделать. Ничего не изменилось, даже когда в темных переулках и барах начали ходить слухи о нацистских зверствах. Это был хуже всего скрываемый секрет в мире, но никто не пошевелил и пальцем, чтобы пролить на него хоть немного света, прежде чем стало слишком поздно. Этот секрет был основой для многих сражений, а кто же не любит хорошую войну?

Эрик не просит прощения, но Ирен этого и не нужно. Она знает, что ничего не получит.

— Скажи мне кое-что. Если ты помнишь. Это случилось годы назад, но...

— Да.

— Да — ты помнишь, или да — это произошло бы так или иначе?

— И то, и другое, — она поглаживает ссадины на шее. — В любом измерении твоей матери нет в живых, Эрик. Я никогда не видела для нее иной концовки. Извини.

Ребенком Эрик часто просыпался, задыхаясь от плача. Ножи в кухне дрожали и бились в стены, маленькие оловянные солдатики рассыпались по комнате в ожидании приказов. Эрик перестал спать — с трудом двигал неуклюжими от усталости ногами, мозг погружался в дремотный туман. Другие дети смеялись: _неумеха Леншерр, вечно витает в облаках, не может сыграть с нами ни в одну игру_. 

Но никто из них не знал, чем Эрику приходилось платить за сон. Безжизненные стальные пейзажи, серая пустошь до горизонта. На ней — чужие костюмы и платья, горы разношенных ботинок — все это ждало Эрика, стоило ему закрыть глаза. Цвета, которыми раньше рисовали солнце, деревья и птиц, закончились, или, быть может, Эрик их больше не заслуживал.

Его измученная бедная мать каждый вечер пела ему одну и ту же песню. _Durme, durme, засыпай, мой малыш, спи без боли и забот_ , — выводил ее высокий и нежный голос. Одна эта песня защищала его от плохих снов. Той ночью, когда солдаты забрали их семью и увезли в забитом людьми, пропитанном страхом грузовике, мать обнимала Эрика всю дорогу. _Durme, durme, izhiko de Madre, con ermozura de Shema Yisrael_.*

Что ж, время не считало, что эта добрая женщина достойна иной судьбы. 

Эрик опускает голову и подавляет истерический смех.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, действительно чувствуя благодарность всем своим существом. — Мне нужно было это услышать. Теперь то, что я собираюсь сделать завтра, будет еще проще.

— Шоу, — произносит Ирен.

— Шоу, — соглашается Эрик.

Снаружи в саду кто-то пронзительно смеется. Чарльз неутомимо несется вперед во главе своей банды неудачников.

Длинные, сильные ноги Рейвен с легкостью позволяют ей обогнать брата — она толкает его и визжит, стоит ему начать шутливо кататься по земле. В конце концов Рейвен тоже падает, и они оба весело борются на примятой траве.

— Он все бежит и бежит, — бормочет Ирен. Ее лицо становится странно задумчивым.

Чуть раньше Чарльз с улыбкой пригласил ее в дом, сказав, что будет рад обсудить _сосуществующие временные отрезки_ , _парадокс убитого дедушки_ и _многомировую интерпретацию Эверетта_ , но когда Ирен объяснила, что хочет поговорить не с ним, ушел, почти не споря. 

Эрик не уверен, что верит Чарльзу. Он прекрасно знает, с каким удовольствием Чарльз любит находить лазейки в собственных обещаниях. Но пока Эрик не ощущает постороннего прикосновения к разуму, он предпочитает считать Чарльза невиновным. 

— Я убью его?

— Ты убьешь кого?

— Шоу, конечно, — выплевывает Эрик. — Кого еще я могу... 

Чарльз в саду, словно зная о содержании их беседы, смотрит вверх. Он больше не смеется, замерев, стоит в ореоле уходящего солнца — последние лучи отражаются золотом в его глазах. Чарльз поднимает руку и машет, и под ладонями Эрика по металлу проходит трещина. 

— Нет. Нет. Все закончится по плану, — хрипло говорит он. Что-то ужасное душит его изнутри. — Я убью _Шоу_ , только Шоу. Око за око, зуб за зуб. Я простил бы то, что он сделал со мной, но то, что он сотворил с _ней_... Это всегда будет Шоу — в каждом измерении и времени. Мне все равно, что ты знаешь, потому что ты точно не знаешь этого. Ничего не произойдет, лишь Себастьян Шоу навсегда исчезнет с лица земли, и единственное, что о нем будут помнить, я унесу с собой в могилу. Понимаешь? Если это не то, что показывает твое будущее, тебе придется его переписать. 

Ирен долго молчит, и тишина тянется между ним, как старая резина — истончаясь, покуда наконец не лопнет. 

— Он любит бегать. Любил с детства — убегал от матери, отчима и сводного брата, исчезал в лесу, становясь небом и землей, склонами, пляжами и городами. Его ступни были измазаны в грязи, а волосы пахли дождем. Ноги несли его долго, но рано или поздно сдавались и горели от изнеможения. Он любил их за это. Раньше он бежал, чтобы найти счастье. Сейчас он бежит, потому что нашел его в других — тех, что бегут рядом с ним. Он не один.

_Ты не один, Эрик._

— Я не вмешиваюсь в события, — продолжает Ирен. Ее рука грациозно взмывает в воздух, и лишь тогда Эрик замечает, как в ее ладонь опускается крошечный росток. Он плывет со стороны деревьев, покачиваясь на крыльях лета, и приземляется точно в центр. — Этика, трусость или безразличие не имеют к этому отношения. Я не та, кто должен распоряжаться вселенной по своему усмотрению, и я не хочу ей быть. У меня нет желания делать из Времени свою игрушку. Каким скучным тогда был бы мир — без неожиданностей, без сюрпризов.

Эрик делает глубокий вдох, затем еще один. Внизу Чарльза захватили и сбили с ног его же ученики: они прижимают его к земле, а он лежит и смеется, смеется, смеется.

— Кто ты? — шепчет Эрик, и она улыбается.

— Однажды я была предсказательницей в бродячем цирке. Мне дали хрустальный шар, но он был мне не нужен, чтобы предвидеть, что слоны затопчут дрессировщика, или что старый помощник подожжет цирковой шатер и три ребенка сгорят. Возможно, людям было проще, когда при мне был шар — будто именно в нем заключен мой дар. Они называли меня Судьбой, — ее усмешка исчезает. Ладонь сминает лежащий на ней росток. — Я знаю, как это кончится. Мне открыты концовки всего — любой попытки, возможности — и никогда раньше я не хотела вмешаться. До этого раза.

Свет из окон особняка вперемешку с сумерками отбрасывают ее силуэт на стены. Он двоится, но обе части безвозвратно, поразительно точны. Ирен отворачивается от балкона и смотрит на Эрика пустым, но всевидящим взглядом. _Я знаю тебя_ , — говорят ее глаза, — _и ты не выдержал испытания._

— Ты завершишь начатое, Эрик. Завтра ты убьешь Себастьяна Шоу и взойдешь на его трон.

Он слышит отдаленный грохот и сперва принимает его за гром, за шторм, приходящий с востока, но вскоре чугунное ограждение балкона снова замирает по его молчаливой команде. 

Ирен берет его ладони, подходит ближе и кладет их поверх своего лица. Он видит себя через нее — фигура в черном и желтом цвете, высокая, неудержимая, с уродливой короной на голове. Красивый, застывший как изваяние король. С тошнотой в горле Эрик наблюдает за исполнением первого указа — пуля разрывает спину невинного человека. Под рукой дрожит и почти отрывается ограждение балкона. Чарльз — изящный, внеземной Чарльз — падает на песок — марионетка, у которой обрезали нити. И Эрик — божество всего сущего — опускается рядом и...

 _Не касайся его_ , — полубезумно думает он. — _Не надо, ты его уничтожишь!_

Эрик из видения переворачивает Чарльза на грудь, будто хочет заставить его поклониться, извинения с обвинениями борются в нем за право слова. 

Эрик сражается против врагов и против друзей. Он ведет за спиной новых последователей, но забирает одного и у старых. Исчезает, оставляя без помощи того, из-за кого надел корону, оставляет на милость солнца — недвижимые мертвые ноги среди песка. Чарльз что-то говорит Мойре, когда та пытается ему помочь, и Эрику не нужно слышать слова, чтобы понять значение. 

— Так вот что я сделаю завтра.

Тонкие руки Ирен обнимают его ладони, ласково отводят их прочь — на ее лице теперь красные следы от ногтей. Ноги перестают держать Эрика, и он отступает назад.

— Возможно, — Ирен с благоговением касается отметин, — так и будет. Возможно, ты сделаешь все, чтобы Чарльз Ксавье больше никогда не смог ходить.

_Я мог бы остановить тебя, если бы захотел. Мог бы, но не буду._

— Или... 

То будущее больше не держит Эрика. Но он еще чувствует боль там, где оно впивалось мертвой хваткой, там, где его сущность текла через кровоточащие раны. Он видит себя убийцей, не ценящим жизней — ни мутантов, ни людей — и будущее, объятое пламенем и живым металлом. Он видит их окруженными, пойманными, сломленными. Он видит Чарльза, старика без надежды, не отвергающего его несмотря ни на что. 

_Все эти годы, Чарльз, потраченные на борьбу друг с другом... Только бы вернуть их назад_. 

Эрик с трудом делает вдох и заставляет себя ровно встать на ноги. Когда он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Вестчестер, он ощущает тяжесть всего мира на плечах. Он будет нести ее изо всех сил — до самого конца. 

Внизу Чарльз опять поднимает руку. 

— Или... — повторяет Эрик и, не дыша, смотрит на него — на человека, у которого уже отнял так много. 

— Возможно, и не сделаешь.

Улыбка загорается на ее лице так же медленно и ярко, как восход над новым миром.

— И это все? Это мне _ни о чем_ не говорит. Что я должен сделать, чтобы убедиться, что он... Какое будущее из всех настоящее?

— Они все настоящие. 

Перила балкона скрипят — вот-вот оторвутся. 

— Будущее, где я поступаю так с мутантами... _с ним_... Это неправильное будущее. 

Ирен складывает руки поверх юбки точными и до боли изящными движениями. Он не уверен, отчего она так скрупулезна — от привычки ли жить в обществе, которого давно нет, или из-за своего дара, но секунды превращаются в минуты, пока она разглаживает складки и убирает невидимые пылинки с безупречной ткани. 

— Время существует не в категориях правильного или неправильного, Эрик. Оно не любит. Оно не сопереживает. Оно просто есть, и это мы, кто придает времени смысл, кто заставляет его меняться.

Эрик думает о доброй улыбке Себастьяна Шоу и о его жестоких руках. Об остроте ножей и ледяном объятии операционного стола, об оседающем на коже дыхании, когда Шоу шептал ему в ухо о будущем — как они уничтожат людей, как установят новый порядок. _Человечество — это инфекция, Эрик, и мутанты — дезинсекторы. Мы должны загрязнить мир, чтобы, изгнав паразитов, оценить его по-настоящему_. 

Он думает о старых пропагандистских плакатах, где его народ был изображен в виде тараканов. Думает о шестиконечной звезде, об углах, похожих на подрезанные крылья. Думает о матери и перебирает скупые воспоминания о ней: старая менора, нежность руки на щеке, трепещущее свечное пламя. 

Эрик думает о Чарльзе Ксавье, который бегает так, словно должен летать. 

Решение принято. Оно продиктовано вовсе не его муками или прегрешениями, не желанием восстановить справедливость. Оно похоже на голос, родившийся из волн залива Майами, уносящий его прочь от края, обещающий принять его таким, каков он есть. 

_Отпусти, ты должен отпустить лодку._

— Тогда я заставлю время измениться. 

Кажется, что бросить дело, которому Эрик посвятил долгие годы, будет трудно, но это не так. Кажется, будет жгуче больно отпустить месть. Но вместо этого Эрик наполняется стремлением к новой цели. 

— А сможешь? — Ирен улыбается. Кто знает, что она видит.

— Думаю, время покажет. 

***

Умирая от усталости, Эрик добирается до спальни. Адреналиновый приток от битвы давно угас, оставив после себя пустоту, зияющую во внутренностях, и никакая сила воли не усмиряет дрожь в руках. Спустя несколько неловких попыток Эрик наконец снимает с себя обожженный костюм и удовлетворенно вздыхает.

Постель кажется намного удобнее, чем обычно. Эрик обрушивается в нее, не расстилая, засыпает, отдаляясь от ужасов покинутого ими пляжа.

Пальцы, подергиваясь, сами бродят по простыни, ищут ту точку преломления, где Эрик рассеивается тысячей волн — правильных и неправильных одновременно. Сколько раз он уходил плечом к плечу с Чарльзом, победоносно шагая по песку? Сколько раз оставлял Чарльза одного — потерянного, принужденного жить навязанной ему жизнью?

Сколько из этих раз Эрик сделал все, чтобы Чарльз не смог ходить?

Сон бродит на границе его сознания, истощенного погонями за будущим, которого никогда не было и которое всегда есть.

Болезненный голос в глубине разума шепчет, что это — наказание за участие в игре Ирен, за то, что он осмелился изменить судьбу. Возможно, он тот Эрик Леншерр, который должен был оставить Чарльза на пляже и стать врагом человечеству, превратив его в пыль и обломки ракет. Эрик, разбитый и слишком старый, чтобы искупить свои грехи перед концом света. Время найдет это и исправит. Однажды наступит день, когда оно вернет украденное, и Чарльз Ксавье заплатит за это большую цену.

_Пожалуй, **хватит** об этом, спасибо._

Эрик слышит шаги босых ног по ковру, чувствует, как матрас прогибается под теплым телом. Чарльз оказывается сверху и, будто делая ход в шахматах, берет Эрика в плен; Эрик зарывается носом в его волосы, вдыхает запах шампуня и соли.

 _Мой милый_ , — напевает Чарльз в голове Эрика, как на сцене. — _Мы сами строим свои судьбы. Эта — наша, и — что это за прекрасная судьба!_

— Почему ты так уверен? — шепчет Эрик. Пальцы гладят нерушимую крепость спины Чарльза, благоговейно проводят вверх и вниз. Единственная вещь, неподвластная дару, и он благодарен за это.

Вместо ответа Чарльз придвигается ближе, пока Эрик не теряет самого себя и они не становятся одним целым. 

_Завтра мы проспим до полудня и после отправимся в новое кафе в Рае, объедимся мороженым до тошноты. Завтрак чемпионов. Соберемся в гостиной и будем смотреть Эда Салливана, а затем... затем мы с тобой займемся любовью. После этого мы начнем сначала. Создадим новое будущее, такое, в котором мы можем быть только вместе._

Глаза Эрика закрываются, пальцы замирают на позвонках — именно там, где точка преломления делает все возможности Ирен реальностью. 

— Но как ты можешь быть уверен? — он едва ворочает языком, проваливаясь в забытье.

 _Никак._

Чарльз обнимает его, и последнее, что чувствует Эрик, прежде чем заснуть — это мягкое прикосновение к губам.

_Думаю, время покажет._

**Author's Note:**

> *Durme, durme, izhiko de Madre, con ermozura de Shema Yisrael — «Спи, спи, мамин сыночек, защищенный красотой [слов Торы] Шема Израиль» — сефардская колыбельная, написанная на ладино.


End file.
